Right Next To My Love
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Bruce likes Tony. And Tony likes Bruce. When both men struggle to confess to one another, an icy tradegy happens to Tony. And Loki is the only ones who can help. There are permanent consequences during the process.
1. Chapter 1

In the Avengers Tower, everybody were busy doing their own thing. Steve and Bucky were out shopping for some new clothes, Thor was out on a date with Jane, Clint and Darcy were also on a date, Wanda and Doctor Strange and Vision were out to a local cafe, T'Challa was out in Wakanda for his duties, and both Pietro and Peter were hanging out in an arcade and spending cash using Tony's credit card. Both Bruce and Tony were seen in their shared lab, looking around some files for a new liquid that was in the process under the hands of Bruce.

"Hey Tony, can you pass that chemical that is located right behind you? Be careful though, it is quite harmful and dangerous if spilled", Bruce said while keeping his attention still looking for an important file in his hands. Moments later, he saw that Tony had quietly placed the required liquid in his desk.

"Tony, is something wrong with you? You seem very quiet," Bruce said with concern in his voice. He got up from his seat and stood right next to Tony, whom was ignoring his gaze. He pretended to look somewhere else. His mind replaying what Pepper said to him the night before she left to Miami.

"Tony, you know you can tell me what is bothering you," Bruce said, trying to have Tony had on his mind. What he didn't expect next shocked him. Tony timidly grabbed his hand and said, "Pepper left me".

Bruce then looked at their now conjoined hands and kind of liked it. He wished he could confess his feelings right there on the spot.

"Bruce, can you answer one question? And be completely honest with me," Tony finally spoke up, a small smile forming on his face, Bruce just smiled and nodded his head in response. He wanted to know what caused the breakup between Pepper and Tony. He cares for Tony, and maybe he does in more than just a friendly way. Bruce likes Tony in a romantic way and isn't brave enough to say something about it.

"Well, the only reason Pepper broke up with me was because she found out that I am gay and that I like some guy and she got so angry with me that she broke things off with me on the spot. I am very heartbroken about it. What is bothering me is, is being gay something bad, Bruce?"

"No, it is not something bad Tony. If you like someone, then you like that person, not regarding their sexI am orientation or anything. If you love someone, then you love that person. Nothing else matters", Bruce replied. He hated to see Tony upset, especially when he was just dumped by Pepper whose excuse is pretty hurtful.

Tony smiled wide at Bruce and his response. He thought that since he liked Bruce, then he wouldn't have a sort of chance with him because he thought Bruce was straight and liked women, not men, especially him.

"So, now you're happy Tony. I am happy to see you that way, not frowning. Okay, so we have to pick up where we left off. Where were we?"

Both men soon invested their energy in the liquid Bruce made earlier that morning with Loki.

He was recruited to be apart of the Avengers and his acceptance was highly celebrated by Thor, whom he ran off to Asgard to pass on the good news to his parents. Frigga and Odin were very pleased with the news. Bucky internally smiled when he heard of the news. He can now get his chance of asking the God of Mischief out, if only he could shake off his nerves. Maybe if he could ask Steve for help.

"Sir, should I call Loki to come down here?" Jarvis asked Tony.

"Yes Jarvis, you read my mind. I was about to ask you anyways".

A few moments later, Loki appeared through the glass sliding doors with whom was conversing with Natasha about their recent battle with a wanna-be-villian they had yesterday. Bruce smiled at their interaction. He quite enjoyed Loki because he had a very bright and intelligent mind.

"Good that you're here Loki. And since you are here Natasha, I want to ask you something in private. Come on with me," Bruce spoke up, signaling to Natasha to follow him to a private room located somewhere in the lab, leaving Tony and Loki alone. When both males saw Bruce and Natasha leave, Tony turned to speak to Loki.

"So, Loki, the reason I have brought you down was because both Bruce and I are having trouble with this one liquid. I am pretty sure you can figure the problem out".

"Sure, what would the problem?" Loki then looks around the lab and it fascinates him. He sure likes helping Bruce and Tony in the science department. He had both of his hands behind his back due to habit.

"Well, you see, when Bruce was in the middle of an equation so that he could create that liquid you see over there. When he was about done, he realized a mistake. It was then that Bruce saw that he created a sort of rare liquid that could prove fatal and dangerous if not handled well. I was wondering if you could in some way with your powers could somehow made it safe".

Loki stared at the said liquid and nodded. "I can help make it less dangerous. Although you can call T'challa's sister for this too. She is a smart woman, you know," Loki replied.

"I know but I trust you more, Loki. Besides, Shuri is in Wakanda. I am not going to wait for her to get over here to fix some error of our part. I bet she is busy doing her things in Wakanda".

Quickly, Loki fixed the blue liquid and it seemed to do the work. Tony watched in fascination because he sometimes wished he had magical powers himself. Just as Tony grabbed the chemical to put it somewhere safe, Natasha and Bruce came out of the privacy room. Both looked happy, considering their talk went well. Loki stared at them, wondering what they had to talk in privacy and out of other people's ears.

"So I think that your conversation went well, since I see that you both are sporting a big smile each", Tony said as he grabbed some files. Natasha smiled in response.

'If Tony only knew what the topic of our conversation was' Natasha thought. She swore she would spill the beans to both Clint and Steve later on.

"Oh really Tony? What makes you say thay?" Bruce asked, thinking that his smile kind of gave it away.

"Well, I don't know, you both came out smiling. Something went well I suppose, am I right?" Tony asked. He really wants to know what went down.

"Well, that conversation is for another day Tony. I am not going to spill anything. Natasha, the same thing goes for you".

"I know Bruce. You have my word on it" Natasha replied and left. When she was out of earshot, Loki spoke up. "So, you're not going to say anything, are you Bruce?"

"No, I am not. If i do, then all hope for me is lost".

Loki looked at Bruce in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

Bruce saw that Tony was staring at him with hopeful eyes. "Well, Loki, I think that I will tell you. But at some other time".

Tony whined. "Why are you so mean?"

"I am not being mean Tony. It was a private conversation. I will tell when I am ready, okay? You will like it when I do".

At this comment, Tony slightly frowned.

"Well, I am sorry. I won't keep pressuring Bruce" Tony replied. Then, he grabbed some files from his desk and left the lab in silence.

"Well, Tony took it bad. Since he left, can you tell me what you and Natasha talked about?" Loki asked.

"It was about Tony. I told her that I like Tony but I am beyond nervous of saying something because of rejection. I don't think I can handle it well, to be honest".

Surprised at the answer, Loki smiled. "Well, I could help, if you want Bruce. Tell me what you need and I'll do the job".

Bruce smiled at Loki. "Thanks, Loki. I will sure be needing your godly help. I think for the first step, talk to Tony. Please, help him out of his slump. He just got dumped by Pepper yesterday because of his sexual orientation. Can you do that for me?"

Loki nodded. "Sure I can".

And with that, Loki left Bruce to his own devices.

"Oh Tony, you're in for a surprise soon".


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Tony was seen sulking away his worries with a shot of whiskey down in his workshop. It bothered him that Bruce didn't want to tell him anything about the conversation he had with Natasha. As he was pouring another drink, he heard the doors opening behind him. Soft footsteps were heard and Tony slightly turned his head around to see who his guest was, he saw Loki with a small frown on his face.

"I've seen that you haven't taken it well when Bruce didn't want to talk about the conversation he had with Natasha earlier today," Loki stated. Both of his hands were behind his back.

"Yeah, I don't know why it bothered me. Yet again, both Bruce and I share a lot of things, so I assumed he would tell me but I guess I was wrong. But people are entitled to their secrets, right?"

"Yes Tony, we all do. But, I am sure Bruce will say something. I don't think it is anything bad, to be honest".

Tony then sat down on a leather chair located a few feet away and drank his whiskey away in one gulp. He wasn't sure why he was spilling his worries to Loki, but he blamed it on the alcohol.

"So, what do you plan to do about it?" Loki asked.

"I will do absolutely nothing Loki. Let Bruce alone with his secrets. I think this conversation be held for another day. Anyways, do you have anything evil to do, Loki?"

"No, I don't. What makes you say that, Stark?"

"Well, I don't know, you're Loki. You find fun playing evil pranks on everyone except yourself."

Loki smiled.

"I am not going to play pranks, especially the one to that degree anymore. Well, I do play some, but they are going to be innocent in nature, Stark. Besides, if I do anything harsh like I did before, then I will have to go back to Asgard to answer some questions I do not want to hear from the All-Father".

Tony looked at Loki. "So, you're scared of your own father?"

"Like you did with your own?"

This question bothered Tony for some reason. Sure, his father was the worst kind of parent there was but then again, he made Tony the man that he is today.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings, Tony?"

"No".

And with that, Loki left Tony alone.

His eyes were looking at the door in which Loki left. He was kind of expecting to see Bruce coming in any moment. But, then again, he was sure he was busy with something that isn't involved in the workshop.

His whiskey was forgotten when Tony rushed out of the room to search for Natasha.

"JARVIS, where is Natasha?"

"She is currently out for the moment".

"Really? I wanted to speak to her, though".

"Do you want me to call her on her phone, sir?"

"Yes please, JARVIS".

Quickly, Natasha answered."What is it, Tony?"

"Hi Natasha, sorry to bother you, but can you help me with something when you get home?"

Tony heard a quiet sigh on the other end of the line.

"Sure, what is the problem?"

"Well, first, I have a minor problem with Bruce right now and I want you to talk to him for me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can. Anything else?"

"That was it. Bye".

Tony then heard a click, indicating that Natasha hunged up.

"Tony, I was looking for you," Steve said.

Tony heard Steve called out to him from behind him. Steve looked like he just took a shower.

"Oh hey, Caps. What do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you about Bruce. I found him crying in his room a while ago. I wanted to ask you if you knew anything that would cause him to break down".

This revelation caused Tony to walk towards Bruce' room without saying a word to Steve. Steve began walking behind Tony.

Upon reaching his room, which the door was both closed and locked from the inside, Tony said, "Bruce? Are you okay in there?"

He heard small sniffles coming in from the other side of the door and silence.

"Bruce, please say something".

And silence answered him back. Tony was beginning to be bothered by Bruce's lack of response.

"Bruce, please answer me. Why are you crying?"

A few moments of silence passed when Bruce finally said something. "It is nothing to be concerned about Tony".

"I am worried about you. You hardly every cry. What is wrong?" Steve suddenly spoke up.

"It's personal, Steve" Bruce answered.

"You know, you can always talk to us when you have a problem" Tony said.

Silence was heard, until Bruce said, "I know that but this is a very personal issue Tony. I'll talk to you when I am ready to talk about it, okay?"

"Of course you can. I am not pressuring anything you to speak about it," Tony answered.

"Sir, you have a visitor waiting for you in the meeting room with Fury," JARVIS said.

"Do you know who could that be?" Tony asked.

"You better go see who it is, sir".


End file.
